This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. CATALOG DESCRIPTION Bioinformatics is a collection of methods used for analyzing molecular biology data with a computer. A team of Langston University faculty from various disciplines (chemistry, biology, mathematics, computer science, and research) will teach this course with the goal of cultivating research-oriented minority students for careers in bioinformatics. Interested students can compete for summer internships at PSC. RATIONALE Bioinformatics is an area of research developing as a result of the Human Genome Initiative and the advent of the World Wide Web, shortly thereafter. Once patented technology such as the polymerase chain reaction and the DNA sequencer were developed, molecular biologist began sequencing entire genomes from human, rat, and mouse to plants, such as rice and Arabidopsis, to microorganisms such as E. coli and Bacillus subtilis. The scientist quickly realized that someone needed to provide tools for collection, storage, and analysis of this exponentially growing amount of nucleotide sequences. Computer scientist were needed to write scripts to allow for the assembly of entire genomes and comparison of genes within the genomes and between genomes (rat with human with mosquitos. Computer scientist quickly realized that mathematicians were needed for the intricate details of statistics, algorithms, and matrices. Bioinformatics is a multi-disciplinary field that is constantly evolving to meet the demands of the post-genomic area, if there is one, aiming for the diminishless field of personalized medicine. COURSE OBJECTIVES The student should: 1. Define Bioinformatics and understand how this discipline evolved. 2. Complete the Unix Operating System Hands- On Exercise. 3. Retrieve Sequences from Databases and Complete Hands- On Exercise. 4. Complete the Database Searching and Alignment Hands-On Exercise. 5. Complete the Multiple Sequence Alignment Hands-On Exercise. 6. Complete the Pattern Identification and Matching Hands-On Exercise. 7. Complete the Python Exercises. 8. Complete the Phylogenetic Analysis Hands-On Exercises. 9. Complete the Finding Features in Groups of Sequences Hands-On Exercises. METHOD OF INSTRUCTION This class will be taught by a team of faculty who have experience in their fields of research. The faculty will use hands-on exercises, powerpoint presentations, and journal articles when presenting their information. COURSE REQUIREMENTS Each student should: 1. Attend all classes, punctually. 2. Complete all hands-on exercises. Take all exams or quizzes. 3. Complete your project. 4. Present your project. METHOD OF EVALUATION- Points for course requirements Each faculty member will assess the students as the subject matter lends itself. Minimum Grade Requirement: A = 90%;B = 80%;C = 70%;D = 60%;F = below 59% 3. Class Attendance It is imperative that students attend all lectures and labs. Material covered during each session is critical and is prerequisite to subsequent material. Material missed in one lecture can seriously hinder the student(s ability to comprehend related material. An attendance sheet will circulate at the beginning of class. Classes will be held daily. If no laboratory assignments are scheduled, then classes will be held in the recitation room. Six (6) absentees can result in an administrative withdrawal.